The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grapevine to be known as the "Four Five" and more particularly to such a grapevine bearing white, almost seedless berries characterized as to novelty by a date of ripening at least two weeks earlier than the Delight variety, which it most nearly resembles.
From a commercial standpoint, the relative times of ripening of various varieties of grapes is obviously extremely important. It has been recognized as desirable to provide grapevines that bear fruit earlier than the varieties which it most nearly resembles, whereby the fruit can be brought to market at a time when competition is at a minimum. In addition, if the ripening periods of various grapes can be spread over a longer period of time, savings and increased efficiency can be attained because the capital outlay which is generally required to harvest and then transport these grapes which are harvested within a relatively short ripening period can be spread over a longer period of time resulting in lower cost of the final product and increasing the uniformity of production.
The new and distinct subject variety of grapevine, hereinafter referred to as the "New Variety", most closely resembles the variety "Delight", but matures at least two weeks earlier. In addition, the New Variety does not have the light muscat flavor of the Delight variety.